Merlin Staffel 6 Episode 9: A Dragon's Tale - deutsch
by AnyaHartwig
Summary: Merlin will Arthur beweisen, dass er ihm vertraut und will ihm daher den größten Vertrauensbeweis liefern, den er kann. Als König und Diener unterwegs auf Aithusa treffen, ist es Zeit für die Offenbarung weiterer Geheimnisse.
1. Chapter 1

Gut gelaunt betritt Merlin das Zimmer seines Königs. Es ist noch früh am Tag. Gwen ist bereits aufgestanden und hat das Zimmer verlassen. Arthur sitzt auf dem Bett, seine Laune ist mittelmäßig. Er sieht zu seinem Diener rüber: "Wie kannst du nur schon um die Uhrzeit eine so gute Laune haben?" Merlin lächelt und geht zum Schrank um Kleider zu entnehmen und sie Arthur zu reichen. "Ihr habt doch wohl nicht vergessen, was heute für ein Tag ist?" Arthur lässt sich rücklings aufs Bett fallen: "Ein Tag wie jeder andere: ein Tag mit viel Arbeit!" Merlin grinst: "Falsch. Heute werden wir ausreiten." Sofort setzt sich den König auf: "Ausreiten?" Merlin zieht einen Flunsch: "Ihr habt es also doch vergessen. Ihr habt mir zugesagt, dass Ihr heute Zeit habt mit mir auszureiten. Falls Ihr Euch erinnert, wollte ich Euch ein paar Dinge über mich erzählen." Er reicht Arthur ein Hemd. "Oder seid Ihr nicht mehr interessiert?" Arthur steht auf und streckt sich: "Ich bin an allem interessiert, was mich von der täglichen Arbeit abhält." Merlin sieht nicht begeistert aus, daher fügt sein König rasch hinzu: "Aber besonders interessiert bin ich natürlich daran, dich kennenzulernen." Er grinst ihn an. Merlin seufzt: "Vielleicht sollte ich mir das doch nochmal überlegen." "Untersteh dich. Wehe du machst jetzt einen Rückzieher." Jetzt grinst Merlin: "Ich habe schon alles vorbereitet. Die Pferde stehen schon im Schloßhof bereit." Jetzt hellt sich die Stimmung des Königs augenmerklich auf. Er nimmt sein Hemd und Merlin hilft ihm beim Ankleiden.

"Merlin, wo wollen wir überhaupt hin?" Merlin lächelt seinen König an: "Das ist eine Überraschung. Heute habe ich die Führung. Ihr werdet mir einfach mal vertauen müssen." Arthur sieht skeptisch zu Merlin: "Du willst mir also gar nichts verraten?" "Nein. Aber Ihr solltet euer Schwert mitnehmen. Ich habe gehört, da wo wir hinwollen, wimmelt es nur so vor Banditen." Arthur schüttelt den Kopf: "Klingt ja verführerisch. Vielleicht solltest du mir doch sagen, wo es hingeht. Nur zur Sicherheit." "Nein." Merlin lächelt noch immer: "Seid Ihr fertig?" Arthur nickt. "Was ist mit Frühstück?" Sein Diener ist schon auf dem Weg aus dem Zimmer: "Gibt es unterwegs. Ich erwarte Euch bei den Pferden." Er verbeugt sich und verlässt das Zimmer.

Gwen kommt zu Arthur ins Zimmer. "Arthur, du bist noch da?" Er lächelt: "Ich gehe doch nicht ohne einen Abschiedskuss von dir." Er nimmt sie in die Arme und küsst sie. "Wirst du mich vermissen?" Gwen lächelt: "Ich werde den Tag nutzen und Dinge tun, die ich sonst nie tun kann." "Und das wäre?" "Ich werde ausgiebig spazierengehen, über den Markt bummeln und Freunde treffen." Arthur lächelt: "Hört sich gut an. Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, was mich erwartet. Aber was immer Merlin mir zeigen will, es scheint ihm wichtig zu sein." Gwen lächelt: "Das ist es. Tu ihm den Gefallen. Gönn ihm den Tag." Arthur küsst Gwen erneut. "Arthur, du solltest jetzt gehen, Merlin wartet.."Arthur seufzt: "Na schön." Er geht zur Tür und verlässt das Zimmer. Gwen sieht ihm lächelnd nach.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin und sein König reiten die Straße entlang. Arthur hat sich bisher zurückgehalten, doch nun siegt die Neugier. "Merlin, jetzt komm schon. Gib mir wenigstens einen Tip." Merlin seufzt: "Also schön. Unser Ziel liegt im Tal der gefallenen Könige." Augenblicklich stoppt der König sein Pferd. "Ins Tal der gefallenen Könige? Allein?" Merlin reitet seelenruhig weiter: "Genau dahin. Was ist? Habt Ihr etwa Angst?" Der König reitet wieder an und holt zu Merlin auf. Er sieht seinem Freund in die strahlenden Augen: "Merlin, das Tal der gefallenen Könige ist gefährlich." Merlin nickt: "Ich weiß. Vertraut mir, bitte. Ihr werdet es nicht bereuen." "Merlin, du weißt das ich dir vertraue." "Gut. Dann kommt." Arthur ist nicht ganz überzeugt. Er zögert. Sein Diener sieht ihn jetzt eindringlich an: "Bitte, das ist wirklich wichtig für mich. Ich möchte Euch etwas zeigen, was noch nie ein Nichtzauberer gesehen hat. Und selbst nur wenige Magier kennen den Ort. Euch wird ein Privileg zu Teil." Arthur ist sprachlos: "Merlin, wieso tust du das?" Merlin lächelt: "Ihr habt mir gesagt, ich würde Euch nicht vertauen. Aber ich vertraue Euch. Ich würde Euch jederzeit mein Leben anvertrauen. Und ich möchte Euch das beweisen. Das was ich Euch zeige, ist der wahrscheinlich größte Vertrauensbeweis den ich Euch bieten kann."

Der junge Zauberer geht ein Risiko ein. Wenn er Arthur erst eingeweiht hat, kann er es nie wieder rückgängig machen. Sollte sich Arthur jemals wieder gegen die Magie entscheiden, würde alles mit ihm untergehen. Die Vernichtung der Magie wäre vollkommen. Aber Merlin lächelt zuversichtlich. Er vertaut dem Mann neben ihm, mehr als jedem anderen. Still reiten beide reiten Seite an.

Arthur ist verblüfft. Sein Freund neben ihm wirkt heute so sicher. Von dem kleinen Trottel an seiner Seite ist nichts übriggeblieben. Wieder einmal stellt er fest, dass er ihn kaum kennt. Und trotzdem fühlt er sich mit ihm verbunden. Er hat seine Macht gesehen, er weiß wozu er fähig ist. Und doch reitet er hier an der Seite des Mannes, der jahrelang die Magie verboten hat. Und doch ist er sein Diener. Und doch ist er sein Freund. Er lächelt. Er freut sich darauf Merlin kennenzulernen, auch wenn es wahrscheinlich bedeutet, dass er alles was er über ihn weiß, vergessen werden kann. "Merlin?" Der junge Zauberer sieht ihn an. "Merlin. Ich freue mich wirklich, dass du mir die Möglichkeit gibst, dich kennenzulernen. Ich danke dir." Merlin lächelt glückseelig. Er strahlt von Innen heraus.

"Arthur?" Sein König sieht ihn an. "Arthur, da ist noch eine Sache. Ich möchte, dass Ihr mir versprecht, dass was ich heute zeige niemandem zu verraten. Es ist ein Geheimnis und das muss es bleiben." Arthur nickt. "Ich verspreche es."


	3. Chapter 3

Unerwartet kommt ihnen auf dem Weg eine Gruppe Reiter und ein Wagen entgegen. Der König und sein Diener zögern. Merlin schaudert: "Sklavenhändler?" Arthur nickt: "Möglich." Sie halten inne. Merlin erinnert sich noch zu gut an seine letzte Begegnung mit ihnen. Einer der Männer zu Pferde kommt jetzt auf ihn zu: "My Lord, es ist mir eine Ehre Euch zu begegnen. Ich bin Händler." Arthur sieht den dicken, bunt gekleideten Mann an: "Ihr seid Händler? Sklavenhändler nehme ich an?" Der Dicke schüttelt den Kopf: "Aber nein. Heute transportiere ich eine Ware, die viel wertvoller ist, als alles was ihr je gesehen habt. Vielleicht wollt Ihr es Euch ansehen?" Der König sieht skeptisch zum Wagen herüber. Der Wagen ist mit einem dicken Tuch verhängt. Dann sieht er Merlin an und nickt ihm zu. Beide steigen ab. Arthur gibt Merlin die Zügel und schreitet mit dem Händler zum Wagen. Als der Händler das Tuch ein Stück lüftet, bleibt Merlin fasst das Herz stehen. Unter dem Tuch kommt ein großer Käfig zum Vorschein. Der Händler lüftet das Tuch noch ein wenig mehr. Und auch Arthur ist nun mehr als sprachlos. Im Käfig liegt hilflos zusammmengeschnürrt und mehr tot als lebendig ein kleiner weißer Drache. Es ist Aithusa.

Arthur sieht den jetzt breitgrinsenden Händler an: "Wie habt Ihr..wo habt Ihr?" Er stammelt vor Aufregung. Der Händler schließt das Tuch wieder. "Sie ist uns schlafend in die Hände gefallen. Nach ein paar Tagen ohne Nahrung war sie zu schwach um weiter Feuer zu speihen. Jetzt verkaufen wir sie für einen guten Preis. Sie ist der letzte lebende Drache und ich bin mir sicher, jeder reiche Mann wird sie als Trophäe besitzen wollen."

Merlin hat inzwischen die Pferde angebunden und ist zum Käfig herangetreten. Vorsichtig hebt er das Tuch erneut an. Eine erste Träne steigt ihm in die Augen. Sie sieht furchtbar aus. Fürchterlich abgemagert und schwach. Ihre Augen haben jegliches Leuchten verloren. Traurig sehen sie ihn an. Merlin sieht wütend zum Händler auf. Arthur sieht seinen Diener verwundert an: "Merlin? Merlin, was ist los?" Der junge Zauberer schüttelt den Kopf: "Das können sie doch nicht tun. Seht Ihr nicht, was sie Ihr angetan haben?" Dem dicken Händler ist die seltsame Stimmung nicht entgangen. Schnell schließt er das Tuch. "Finger weg!" Dann wendet er sich wieder dem König zu: "Wie steht es? Kann ich Euch dafür interessieren? Ich denke so ein Drache würde sich auch in euren Gemächern als Dekoration hervorragend machen. Ich kann Euch auch einen hervorragenden Präparator empfehlen." Arthur winkt ab: "Nein, danke."

Gerade als er sich zu seinem Pferd zurückbegeben will, hört er Merlin fragen. "Wieviel wollt Ihr für den Drachen?" Der Händler grinst fies: "Mehr als ein kleiner Diener wie du je verdienen wird." Er dreht sich zu seinen Männern um: "Macht Euch fertig, wir ziehen weiter." Merlin hat sich nicht gerührt. Noch immer steht er am Käfig. "Bitte, Ihr müsst sie frei lassen. Sie gehört Euch nicht. Drachen gehören niemandem." Seine Stimme zittert. Er kann den Händler mit dem Drachen nicht ziehen lassen, aber er kann Aithusa auch nicht mit Gewalt befreien. Was soll er nur tun. Mit Tränen in den Augen, sieht er zu seinem König. Er flüstert: "Bitte Arthur. Ihr müsst Ihr helfen. Ich bitte Euch." Arthur seufzt: "Was willst du mit einem Drachen?" Merlin geht auf ihn zu und sieht ihm in die Augen: "Arthur ich bitte Euch. Ihr müsst sie befreien." Eine weitere Träne rollt über sein Gesicht. "Sie ist der letzte ihrer Art. Ihr könnt sie doch nicht einfach sterben lassen. Sie wollen sie ausstopfen! Das können die doch nicht machen!"

Arthur seufzt erneut. Dann wendet er sich wieder dem Händler zu: "Wieviel?"


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin und Arthur haben entschieden hier zu rasten. Sein König sitzt und isst, während der junge Zauberer noch einmal nach dem Drachen sieht. Aithusa liegt regungslos auf dem Boden. Sie ist sehr schwach und verweigert die Nahrung. Merlin streichelt ihren Kopf: "Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid." Dann deckt er sie mit seiner Decke zu und geht zu Arthur zurück. Er setzt sich neben ihn.

"Danke Arthur. Dafür werde ich ewig in eurer Schuld stehen. Ihr wisst, dass ich diese Geldsumme nie im Leben zurückzahlen werde können." Arthur sieht zu ihm auf. "Schon gut. Ich verstehe es nur nicht. Wieso der Drache? Falls du dich erinnerst, hat dieser Drache versucht uns zu töten. Und du rettest ihn? Ich hoffe, er wird uns hier nicht noch gefährlich. Ich traue dem Frieden nicht." Merlin nimmt seinen Teller und beginnt zu essen. "Ich versichere Euch, sie wird uns nichts tun." Arthur stellt seinen Teller zu Boden: "Merlin, wieso das alles? Sie ist ein Drache!" Merlin nickt: "Sie ist ein Geschöpf der Magie, genau wie ich." Das hat Arthur zum Schweigen gebracht. "Außerdem habe ich jemandem versprochen auf sie zu achten. Das habe ich offensichtlich nicht gut hinbekommen." Beide essen schweigend ihr Mahl.

Plötzlich versucht sich der Drache aufzurichten. Sie spreizt ihre Flügel und versucht loszufliegen. Vergeblich, kraftlos sinkt sie wieder auf dem Boden zusammen. Sofort ist Merlin bei ihr: "Sch...du musst fressen! Dann wird es dir bald etwas besser gehen." Der Drache faucht zur Antwort. Er lässt den jungen Zauberer nicht an sich heran. Arthur tritt neben ihn: "Was machen wir, wenn sie tatsächlich wieder zu Kräften kommt? Ich kann doch keinen Drachen frei herumfliegen lassen. Wie erkläre ich den Menschen von Camelot, dass ich es war, der den Drachen befreit hat, der jetzt die Stadt angreift und Menschen tötet? Hast du darüber nachgedacht?" Merlin nickt: "Ich verspreche Euch, sie wird niemandem etwas tun." Arthur sieht ihn an: "Wie kannst du sein ein Versprechen geben? Du kannst sie nicht kontrollieren, sie lässt dich nicht mal an sie heran."

Merlin seufzt: "Ein Drachenmeister könnte es. Auf einen Drachenmeister müsste sie hören." Arthur setzt sich wieder zu Boden: "Du weißt genau, dass der letzte Drachenmeister tot ist. Du warst dabei." Merlin nickt: "Das weiß ich." Er setzt sich neben seinen König und sieht ihn an: "Ich weiß aber auch, dass die Gabe der Drachenmeisterei vom Vater zum Sohn weitergereicht wird. Und Balinor hat einen Sohn." Jetzt ist Arthur verblüfft: "Er hat einen Sohn? Und das sagst du mir jetzt? Wie lange weißt du das schon? Du hast mich und meine Männer gegen den großen Drachen ziehen lassen, obwohl du wusstest, dass es eine Alternative gibt?" Fassungslos und enttäuscht schüttelt er den Kopf. Merlin flüstert: "Ich würde nie euer Leben riskieren. Aber euer Vater hätte nie den Sohn eines Drachenmeisters an eurer Seite akzeptiert. Ich konnte es Euch nicht sagen." Arthur reißt die Augen auf: "Du? Du bist Balinors Sohn?" Er springt auf. "Du bist der Sohn eines Drachenmeisters?" Merlin sieht zu ihm auf: "Ich habe es erfahren, als wir uns auf die Suche nach ihm machten. Ich habe an dem Tag meinen Vater gefunden und wieder verloren." Eine einzelne Träne läuft über sein Gesicht, aber er lächelt dabei. Merlin steht auf und sieht seinem König in die Augen: "My Lord, ich bin der letzte Drachenmeister."


	5. Chapter 5

Die Worte Merlins, wie eine Schneise brennen sie sich durch Arthurs Bewußtsein. Er sieht den Mann,der da vor ihm steht an. Es ist der Mann, der immer an seiner Seite war. Es ist der Mann, der immer sein Freund war. Es ist der Mann, der immer auf ihn geachtet hat, der ohne zu zögern sein Leben für ihn geben würde. Und doch ist er es nicht: "Merlin, wer bist du?"

Merlin lächelt: "Ich bin ein Zauberer und ein Drachenmeister. Die Druiden nennen mich Emrys. Ich bin der vermutlich mächtigste Zauberer auf dieser Erde und muss doch jeden Tag verbergen, wer ich bin. Ich bin glücklich und doch einsam. Denn ich bin Merlin. Ich bin euer Freund und Diener." Arthur starrt ihn verblüfft an. Diese Weisheit, die sein Freund heute ausstrahlt, ist ihm fast unheimlich. Merlin sieht seinen regungslosen König an. "Arthur, ich bin euer Freund. Das war ich immer."

Nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens, räuspert sich sein König und augenblicklich kehrt die Unsicherheit zu Merlin zurück. Arthur sieht ihn an. "Ich sehe mal nach den Pferden." Er dreht sich um und verschwindet hinter zwei Bäumen. Merlin atmet tief ein. Verloren steht der große Zauberer allein im Wald.

Merlin hat inzwischen ein Feuer gemacht und sich umgesehen. Sie sind nicht weit von ihrem eigentlichen Ziel entfernt. Jetzt kniet er wieder nebem dem Drachen und flößt ihm etwas Wasser ein. Sein König sitzt am Feuer und sieht ihm dabei zu. Aithusa weigert sich noch immer zu fressen. Aber sie ist mittlerweile so schwach, dass sie sich nicht mehr gegen Merlins Annäherungsversuche wehren kann. Er streichelt ihren Kopf: "Aithusa, du musst fressen. Wenn du es nicht freiwillig tust, werde ich es dir befehlen. Du weißt, dass ich es kann." Er hält ihr etwas Fleisch hin. Zunächst widerwillig, dann mit größer werdendem Hunger, schluckt sie ein Stück nach dem anderen herunter. Nachdem sie drei ganze Kaninchen verschlungen hat, schläft sie erschöpft ein. Der junge Zauberer redet noch beruhigend auf sie ein, dann lässt er sie schlafen und begibt sich zu seinem König zurück.

"My Lord, ich verstehe, wenn Ihr unter den Umständen lieber wieder ins Schloss zurückkehren wollt. Ich bleibe bei ihr. Wir können unseren Ausflug jederzeit weiderholen." Arthur sieht zu dem Drachen: "Und dich mit Ihr allein lassen? Kommt nicht in Frage." Er hält kurz inne, dann fragt er: "Wie geht es ihr?" "Sie ist schwach, aber wenn sie ordentlich frisst, wird sie bald wieder bei Kräften sein." Arthur sieht ihn jetzt eindringlich an: "Und du bist dir sicher, dass du sie kontrollieren kannst?" Der Drachenmeister sieht zu Aithusa rüber: "Sie wird alles tun, was ich ihr befehle. Lieber wäre mir natürlich, wenn ich das nicht müsste." Er sieht seinem Herrn in die Augen: "Sie ist kein Monster oder böse. Sie hat versucht uns zu töten, weil Morgana die einzige war, der sie vertraut hat. Wollt Ihr ihr das verdenken? Seht sie Euch an. Sie hat nur schlechtes von den Menschen erfahren. Sogar ausstopfen wollten die sie. Wie soll sie da den Menschen vertrauen?"

Arthur nickt. "My Lord, Aithusa erging es wie Euch. Sie hat nur die negativen Seiten eurer Herrschaft kennengelernt. So wie Ihr euer Leben lang nur die schlechte Seite, der Magie kennengelernt habt. Gebt ihr eine Chance." Arthur nickt erneut: "Ich versuche es. Du hast mein ganzes Weltbild auf den Kopf gestellt. Drachen! Erst kannst du zaubern und jetzt auch noch Drachen!" Er schüttelt den Kopf: "Ich kenne Drachen nur aus Erzählungen meines Vaters und natürlich habe ich das Bild vor Augen, als der Große Drache Camelot angegriffen hat. Und der da? Hatte sich mit Morgana verbündet." Merlin lächelt: "Dann lasst mich Euch helfen, ein anderes Bild zu sehen." Arthur sieht ihn skeptisch an. Merlin lächelt noch immer: "Ich werde Euch etwas über sie erzählen. Schließt die Augen und entspannt Euch." Der König lehnt sich zurück und schließt die Augen.


	6. Chapter 6

"Magie entstammt der Erde selbst. Sie ist älter als die Menschheit und sie wird es noch geben, wenn die Menschheit, die Erde bereits wieder verlassen hat. Die Magie ist die Kraft,die die Erde in den Fugen hält. Die neues Leben ermöglicht, aber auch den Tod bereithält. Magie ist der Kreislauf des Lebens. Die Drachen sind Geschöpfe der Magie. Einst wurden sie geschaffen um allen Geschöpfen der Erde zu helfen und Frieden zu bringen. In den uralten Zeiten flogen sich durch das Land und verbreiteten mit ihrem Atem die Magie. Aber die Magie ist in all den Jahren schwächer geworden. Viele Magier leben nicht mehr und auch die Drachen sind bis auf diesen Drachen hier verschwunden. Er ist der letzte seiner Art."

Merlin hält kurz inne, dann fährt er fort. "Aber die Magie wird trotzdem weiter existieren. Aber die Menschen werden in Zukunft ohne ihre Hilfe auskommen müssen. Die Magie wird eines Tages von der Erdoberfläche verschwinden. Bis dahin, ist an mir, an dem Drachen, an allen Zauberern die Magie zu hüten." Er sieht zu Aithusa. "Drachen streifen seit jeher durch das Land. Sie fliegen mit dem Wind. Sie können hunderte Jahre alt werden. Solange es sie gibt, wird auch die Magie nicht von der Erdoberfläche verschwinden. Solande es Drachen gibt, wird es auch Zauberer geben. Aber Aithusa ist der letzte Drache. Ihre Magie ist spürbar in den Pflanzen, im Wasser, in der Luft. Hier genau wo wir jetzt sitzen, vibriert das Leben. Hier wo Aithusa sich befindet, wachsen die Bäume, sprießen die Blumen. Ich kann die Energie in der Luft förmlich spüren. Hier werden heute mehr Waldtiere geboren als üblich. Gesund und kräftig. Allein ihre Anwesenheit lässt das Leben erblühen. Drachen sorgen für ein Gleichgewicht zwischen Leben und Tod. Wenn der letzte Drache stirbt, ist es an der Menschheit das zu übernehmen."

Er lächelt. "Drachen sind wunderbare Geschöpfe. Sie können während eines Wimpernschlages, große Entfernungen zurücklegen. Ihre Augen sehen selbst aus größter Höhe noch so jedes kleine Detail auf dem Boden. Sie hören selbst kleinste Geräusche über hunderte Kilometer. Und ihr Feuer ist tödlicher als alles andere. Der Macht des heiligen Drachenfeuers kann nicht einmal ein Geist wiederstehen. Einen Drachen fliegen zu sehen, heißt Freiheit zu sehen. Den Atem des Drachen zu spüren, heißt Liebe zu spüren. Das Antlitz eines Dachen im Sonnenlicht zu sehen, heißt das Leben zu kennen. Einen Drachen bei Mondlicht zu begegnen, bringt dich dem Himmel näher. Die Freundschaft eines Drachen zu haben, heißt Treue fürs Leben zu kennen."

Er stoppt erneut und sieht auf seinen König hinab. "Ein Freund sagte mir einmal, dass eine Drachengeburt nie ohne Bedeutung ist. Manchmal lässt sich die Bedeutung erst später erklären. Aber als Aithusa geboren wurde, war ihre Bedeutung eindeutig. Aithusa steht für das Licht in der Dunkelheit, für den Morgen nach der Nacht. Sie steht für den Hoffnungsschimmer in einer dunklen Zeit. Sie steht für das Königreich, dass Ihr erschaffen habt. Totz all der dunklen Bedrohung durch Morgana, habt Ihr ein faires und gerechtes Königreich erschaffen. Und es hat nicht viel gefehlt und Camelot wäre untergegangen. Camelot hat viel geopfert. Viele gute Ritter und Männer sind gestorben. Aber Camelot hat es geschafft. Ihr habt es geschafft. Und Aithusa wird es auch schaffen. Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte ihr mehr helfen. Bei all der Macht die ich besitze, ihre Missbildung wird bleiben." Er steht auf und geht zu ihr rüber: "Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid, was dir angetan wurde." Er streichelt ihren Kopf. Arthur hat seine Augen geöffnet und sieht zu den beiden magischen Geschöpfen.

Der König steht auf und geht neben Merlin in die Knie. Zaghaft streckt er die Hand nach dem Kopf des Drachen aus. Aithusa faucht leise, lässt es sich aber doch gefallen. "Mit tut es auch leid. Ich war kein Freund der Magie und der Drachen, aber was dir angetan wurde, würde ich nicht mal meinem ärgsten Feind antun. Aber Sarrum ist tot, er wird dir nie wieder etwas antun können." Als er den Kopf berührt, spürt er das Zittern des Drachen. Sie hat Angst! Fast muss der König lächeln. Da fürchtet er das mächtige Geschöpf und dabei hat es genausoviel Angst vor ihm, wie er vor ihr. Aithusa fühlt sich unglaublich weich und zart an. Und so zerbrechlich. Er sieht in ihre Augen. Sie sind so unendlich traurig und einsam. Er flüstert: "Es tut mir leid."

Merlin beobachtet die Szene fasziniert. Er sieht erst zu Arthur, dann zu Aithusa. Fassungslos sieht er wie beide es genießen, er spürt ihre Nähe, ihre Verbindung in diesem Augenblick. Der Drache schließt die Augen, Tränen laufen ihm aus den Augen. Auch Arthur ist so berührt von dem Moment, dass er eine Träne nicht zurückhalten kann. Er lächelt und streichelt den Kopf des Drachen.


	7. Chapter 7

Es ist bereits dunkel geworden und Arthur und Merlin befinden sich noch immer an derselben Stelle. Der Drache liegt noch immer auf dem Boden und rührt sich kaum. Der junge Zauberer sieht zu seinem König auf. "Arthur, es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid, dass ich Euch nicht zeigen konnte, was ich Euch versprochen hatte. Morgen wird es ihr schon ein wenig besser gehen. Wenn Ihr immernoch interessiert seid, könnte ich Euch morgen dahin führen und Euch alles zeigen. Wir sind nicht allzu weit von unserem Ziel entfernt." Sein König nickt. "Und was machen wir mit dem Drachen?" Merlin zuckt mit den Schultern. "Sobald sie stark genug ist, kann sie wieder für sich selbst sorgen. Bis dahin werde ich sie mitnehmen müssen." "Mitnehmen? Und wie willst du das anstellen? Willst du sie tragen?" Merlin sieht auf den schlafenden Drachen hinunter. "Sie ist so klein und zierlich. Ich werde ihr eine Trage bauen, dann kann mein Pferd sie ziehen." Arthur ist nicht überzeugt. "Und dann? Was dann?" Sein Diener flüstert zaghaft. "Wenn Ihr einverstanden seid, werde ich vorübergehend bei ihr im Wald bleiben." Jetzt grinst der König. "So, du willst dich also mal wieder vor der Arbeit drücken?" Merlin lächelt ihn hoffnungsvoll an. Sein König kann gar nicht anders, er seufzt. "Merlin, so langsam glaube ich, alle deine Pflichten sind zu viel für eine Person, sie sind zuviel für dich. Vielleicht sollten wir in Zukunft darüber nachdenken, wenigstens einige deiner Aufgaben als mein Diener zu verteilen." Merlin schüttelt den Kopf. "Kommt nicht in Frage. Ich bin und bleibe euer Diener. Ich schaffe das schon." Sein König seufzt erneut. "Ich hoffe du behälst recht."

Mitten in der Nacht, die beiden Männer schlafen, regt sich der Drache. Er rappelt sich auf. Für einen kurzen Moment zögert er und sieht in den Wald. Aber dann sieht ie zu den beiden schlafenden Männern herüber und torkelt zu ihnen herüber. Erschöpft legt sich sich neben Arthur nieder. Sie kuschelt sich an ihn und schläft ein. Als Merlin am Morgen erwacht, fällt sein Blick auf den leeren Platz des Drachen. "Aithusa!" Er springt auf. Als er sich umsieht, traut er seinen Augen nicht. Da liegt der Drache angekuschelt an seinen König und hat seinen Kopf auf Arthurs Brust abgelegt. Seelenruhig schlafen beide, ein Drache und sein König, und genießen die Nähe des Anderen. Merlin kann sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Schweigend steht er da und genießt den Anblick. Dann beginnt er leise das Frühstück vorzubereiten.

Als Arthur erwacht, befindet sich der Kopd des Drachen noch immer auf seiner Brust. Als der König seine Augen öffnet, erschrickt er zunächst. Er sieht geradewegs in die Augen von Aithusa. Der Drache ist friedlich und liegt einfach nur da. Aber Arthur weiß nicht, wie er damit umgehen soll. Wie behandelt man einen Drachen? Zaghaft ruft er nach seinem Diener. "Merlin? Merlin könntest du mir bitte mal helfen?" Der junge Drachenmeister steht grinsend über ihm. "My Lord, sieht so aus ,als hättet Ihr eine neue Freundin gefunden. Nicht das Gwen noch eifersüchig wird." Arthur kann darüber gar nicht lachen. "Merlin, nimm sie runter! Jetzt!" Merlin grinst noch immer als er vorsichtig Aithusas Kopf von Arthurs Brust herunter schiebt. Er reicht ihm eine Hand und zieht ihn hoch. Gemeinsam sehen sie zum Drachen hinunter. Der junge Drachenmeister reicht dem König einen Teller mit Fleisch. "Möchtet Ihr sie füttern? Vielleicht nimmt sie von Euch mehr als von mir?" Arthur sieht seinen Freund skeptisch an. "Bist du sicher, dass sie mich nicht beißt oder mich mit ihrem Feuer verbrennt?" Merlin lächelt. "Nein. Aber ich glaube, die vertaut Euch. Und wenn sie Ärger macht, stehe ich hinter Euch. Wenn es nötig ist, zeige ich ihr, wer hier der letzte Drachenmeister ist." Arthur ist hin- und hergerissen zwischen Angst und Neugier. Schließlich geinnt seine Neugier und er nimmt den Teller. "Und jetzt?" Merlin seufzt. "Arthur, Ihr müsst zu ihr heruntergehen und ihr das Fleisch Stück für Stück hinhalten." Arthur kniet sich neben Aithusa nieder, die setzt sich gerade auf. Er nimmt ein Stück Fleisch vom Teller und hält es ihr vor die Nase. Merlin grinst. Sein König macht dabei so ein komisches Gesicht, dass Merlin sich zusammenreißen muss, um nicht laut loszulachen. Sein König hält das Stück Fleisch mit zwei Fingern sieht es angeekelt an. "Merlin, was ist das eigentlich?" "My Lord, das ist Kaninchen. Ihr könnt es beruhigt anfassen. Es wird Euch weder beißen noch weghoppeln. Es ist bereits tot." Arthur sieht ihn vorwurfsvoll an, aber dann wendet er sich Aithusa zu. Zögernd spricht er mit ihr. "Komm schon, ich werde dir nichts tun. Das ist gut für dich. Du kannst mit vertrauen." Vorsichtig und mit unendlich vuiel Angst in ihren Augen, nimmt Aithusa das Stück Fleisch nur mit den Lippen aus Arthurs Hand. Als Arthur ihr erneut ein Stück Fleisch hinhält, giert sie bereits weniger zurückhaltend danach. Arthur stellt schließlich den Teller mit dem Fleisch vor Aithusa ab. heißhungrig frißt sie alles auf. Stolz steht Arthur auf. Zufrieden sieht er zu dem kleinen weißen Drachen herunter. Merlin steht neben ihm und betrachtet König und Drachen lächelnd. "Arthur? Arthur?" Merlin macht einen Schritt auf ihn zu und legt eine Hand auf seine Schulter. "Arthur?" Sein König dreht sich zu ihm um. "Arthur, ich habe uns Frühstück gemacht." Der König nickt. Es ist noch immer gefangen in der Magie des Momentes.


	8. Chapter 8

Die beiden Freunde befinden sich im Tal der gefallenen Könige. Beide führen ihre Pferde an den Zügeln. Aithusa liegt auf einer Trage, die Merlins Pferd zieht. "Irgendwie kommt mir die Stelle bekannt vor. Waren wir hier schon mal Merlin?" Merlin nickt. "Das ist lange her. Damals habt Ihr hier einen Armbrustbolzen in den Rücken bekommen und seid mir fast unter den Händen weggestorben. Dank eines Freundes wurdet Ihr gerettet. Dieser Freund hat mir auch diesen besonderen Ort gezeigt. Wir sind da." Arthur sieht sich um. "Aber hier ist doch nichts." Merlin lächelt: "Oh doch, glaubt mir." Er öffnet die Verschlüsse der Trage und die Trage gleitet zu Boden. Der junge Drachenmeister kümmert sich um den Drachen. Er hilft Aithusa von der Trage, der Drache setzt sich ins Gras. Arthur bindet die Zügel der Pferde an in der Nähe stehende Bäume. Dann sieht er zu Merlin und dem Drachen rüber. Sein Diener hat sich zu ihm heruntergebeut und flüstert ihm etwas zu. Unwillkürlich muss Arthur lächeln. Merlin ein Drachenmeister, wer hätte das je vermutet! Dann geht er zu ihnen rüber. "Merlin? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Merlin sieht zu seinem König auf: "Ja, alles bestens. Ich habe ihr nur gesagt, dass sie hier warten soll. Wir werden nicht weit weg und bald zurück sein." Er erhebt sich. "Seid Ihr bereit?" Arthur sieht sich um. "Wofür?" Merlin lächelt. "Dann kommt. Und vergesst euer Versprechen nicht." Arthur nickt. Merlin geht auf mehrer Felsen zu und sein König folgt ihm. "Merlin, was wollen wir denn da? Da gibt es nichts außer Felsen und noch mehr Felsen!" Merlin schüttelt den Kopf. "Folgt mir einfach." Merlin verschwindet jetzt zwischen zwei großen Felsen. Als Arthur ihm folgt, findet er ihn vor einem Eingang zu einer Höhle. Verblüfft und mit offenem Mund sieht er ihn an. Merlin dreht sich zu ihm um: "Euer Schwert My Lord, es muss draußen bleiben." Arthur nickt nur und zieht sein Schwert, um es auf einem der Felsen abzulegen. Dann nickt er Merlin zu. Beide betreten die Höhle.

In der Höhle ist es zunächst finster, was Merlin dazu bringt, seine Hand zu erheben und ein Licht in seiner Hand erscheinen zu lassen. "Leohd!" Augenblicklich erhällt sich das Innere der Höhle. Arthur sieht in Merlins Hand und dann in sein Gesicht. Er schüttelt den Kopf. "Merlin, du verblüffst mich immer wieder." Merlin grinst ihn an. "Leichteste Übung. Kommt wir gehen weiter." Zusammen gehen sie durch den schmalen Zugang und betreten eine große Höhle. Das Licht in Merlins Hand erlischt. Dennoch ist es taghell darin. Ein Leuchten, das von unzähligen Kristallen ausgeht, erhellt die Höhle. Merlin atmet auf. Seine Augen glänzen als er seinen König ansieht: "Das ist die Kristallhöhle. Das ist der Geburtsort der Magie." Arthur dreht sich langsam im Kreis, beeindruckt kriegt er keinen Ton heraus. "Dies ist der heiligste Ort, den ich kenne. Und ich möchte diesen Ort und diesen Moment mit Euch teilen." Arthur ist noch immer sprachlos. Überall um ihn herum glitzert und funkelt es. Auch von seiner Brust erstrahlt jetzt das Leuchten. Der Kristall in seinem Amulett. Hier wurde er geboren. Hier liegt sein Ursprung. Arthur sieht jetzt seinem Freund in die Augen: "Merlin, das ist unglaublich. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll." Merlin strahlt ihn an. Plötzlich verzerrt sich sein Gesicht vor Schmerzen. Er geht in die Knie. Arthur sieht ihn entsetzt an: "Merlin? Was ist los? Rede mit mir?" Er geht zu ihm herunter in die Knie. Merlin sieht ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an, er flüstert: "Mein Rücken. Er schmerzt höllisch." Arthur geht um ihn herum und hebt sein Hemd an. Er traut seinen Augen nicht. Seine Narben, die Narben, die ihm Lord Ryan in Annis Königreich während einer Auspeitschung zufügte, nach und nach verschwinden sie. Eine nach der anderen verblasst, bis sie vollständig verschwunden sind. "Merlin, was passiert hier?" Die Narben sind weg, sein Rücken vollkommen unversehrt. Und mit den Narben ist auch der Schmerz verschwunden. Der junge Zauberer erhebt sich. "Es ist die Magie dieses Ortes. Die Magie ist hier sehr mächtig." Er sieht seinen König an. "Arthur, und ich bin ein Geschöpf der Magie." Der König sieht sich erneut um. "Danke Merlin. Ich kann nur erahnen, wie bedeutsam dieser Ort für dich ist. Ich kann gar nicht sagen, wieviel es mir bedeutet, dass du ihn mir zeigst. Danke für dein unglaubliches Vertrauen. Danke." Merlin lächelt. "Wir sollten zu Aithusa zurückgehen." Arthur nickt. Seite an Seite verlassen sie die Höhle. Immer noch sichtlich beeindruckt, nimmt Arthur sein Schwert wieder an sich. Schweigend setzen sich beide neben den Drachen auf den Boden. Der legt sofort wieder seinen Kopf auf Arthurs Schoß. Der wiederum beginnt in Gedanken versunken, den Kopf des Drachen zu streicheln. Merlin sieht beiden zu und lächelt. Er ist in diesem Augenblick so glücklich, dass er es nicht in Worte fassen kann. Sein König hat zusammen mit ihm die Kristallhöhle besucht und jetzt krault er den Nacken eines Drachen. Er hat die Magie endgültig akzeptiert. Er hat ihn endgültig so angenommen wie er ist. Er ist glücklich. Er ist unendlich glücklich.


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin und Arthur sitzen am Feuer. Noch immer haben beide keine Worte gefunden um das Erlebte zu beschreiben. Aithusa hat sich neben ihnen zusammengerollt und schläft. "Wir sollten zurückreiten My Lord. Wir wollten nicht so lange fortbleiben. Im Schloss wird man sich schon Sorgen." Arthur nickt. "Morgen früh. Wird sie dann wieder soweit hergestellt sein, dass sie sich selbst versorgen kann?" Er sieht zu Aithusa herunter. Merlin folgt seinem Blick: "Ich denke schon. Laufen wird sie sicherlich schön können, nur mit dem Fliegen wird es wohl noch nicht klappen." Arthur seufzt. "Das heißt, du bleibst erst noch bei ihr im Wald?" Merlin nickt. "Solange sie nicht fliegen kann, ist sie zu leicht wieder einzufangen. Ich muss sie noch beschützen." Arthur sieht zu ihm rüber: "Ich wünschte, du könntest ihr mehr helfen. Du bist doch so mächtig..." Merlin schüttelt den Kopf: "Ich weiß nicht wie. Ihr Verkrüppelungen sind einfach zu stark. Eine so große Macht besitzt kein Zauberer." Arthur nickt traurig. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ein so großes und mächtiges Geschöpf so sanft ist. Wie konnte der Sarrum ihr das nur antun? Ich verstehe es nicht." Arthur streichelt ihr erneut den Kopf. Dann sieht er wieder zu Merlin: "Wir sollten jetzt schlafen." Merlin nickt und lächelt. Dann strecken sich beide auf dem Boden aus.

Mordreds Grab. Das Blut des jungen Ritters, des Ritters Galahad, es sickert noch immer tiefer in die Erdschichten ein. Der erste Tropfen hat bereits den toten Körper Mordreds erreicht. Er berührt ihn. Ein Leises zischen zerreißt sie Stille. Ein weitere Tropfen berührt den Körper. Eine Bewegung. Die Hand des toten Körpers, sie hat sich bewegt. Oder war alles nur Einbildung? Jetzt ist alles wieder still. Der Körper er liegt wieder bewegunslos da. Er ist tot.

Merlin wacht auf. Was ist nur los. Aus irgendeinem Grund ist er hochgeschreckt. Wie magisch zieht es ihn erneut in die Höhle. Er sieht auf seinen schlafenden Freund und den an ihn geschmiegten Drachen hinunter. Er lächelt. Dann steht er auf. Allein geht er in die Kristallhöhle zurück.

Das Licht der Kristalle, es erhellt auch jetzt die Höhle. Er atmet tief durch und schließt die Augen. Er spürt die Magie des Ortes, er spürt wie es durch seinen Körper fließt. Als er die Augen öffnet, sieht er in die Augen seines Königs. "Merlin, ist alles in Ordnung?" Merlin nickt: "Ich weiß nicht, irgendwas hat mich hierhergetrieben." Arthur lächelt: "Ist gut. Dann lass ich dich noch ein bißchen allein hier. Ich wollte nur sicher sein, dass es dir gut geht." Beide lächeln sich an. Dann sehen sie Richtung Eingang. Ein tapsendes Geräusch kommt auf sie zu. Unwillkürlich müssen beide lächeln. "Aithusa." Merlin grinst: "Sie ist Euch gefolgt. Ihr habt sie tatsächlich bezaubert." Arthur lächelt. "Sie hat wohl eher mich bezaubert." Er geht auf sie zu, aber da steht sie auch schon in der großen Höhle. Plötzlich fängt sie herzzerreißend an zu schreien. Ihre Schreie sind so laut, sie schmerzen in den Ohren. Verzweifelt sehen die beiden Männer zu ihr rüber. "Merlin, was hat sie? So mach doch was!" Merlin ist hilflos. "Ich weiß nicht was." Dann beginnt sie plötzlich zu wachsen. Stück für Stück. Fasziniert sehen der König und Merlin ihr zu. Arthur geht vor ihr in die Knie, er streichelt ihren Kopf. Merlin dagegen schaut sich in der Höhle um. "Arthur? Arthur, wir müssen hier sofort raus." Arthur sieht ihn fragend an. "Arthur. Die Magie hier.. Aithusa sie ist bereits zu groß für den Ausgang und sie wird noch weiter wachsen! Sie wird die Höhle zum Einstürzen bringen." Arthur erhebt sich: "Aber wir können sie doch nicht allein hier zurücklassen!" Merlin rennt jetzt los und packt seinen Freund. Er zieht ihn mit sich aus der Höhle. Gerade als sie den Eingang verlassen, stürzt dieser in sich zusammen. "Merlin, sie ist noch da drin. Hilf ihr!" Merlin sieht zu seiner Kristallhöhle. Er kann sich nicht bewegen. Arthur schreit ihn jetzt an: "Merlin tu was!" Aber Merlin steht einfach nur fassungslos da und starrt ins nichts. Er flüstert: "Die Magie der Höhle, sie hat die gleiche Wirkung auf Aithusa wie auf mich." Er sieht dahin, wo eben noch die Höhle war. Er geht in die Knie. Arthur sieht zu ihm herunter. Dann ein Brüllen. Ein lautes Brüllen. Aus den Überresten der Höhle erstrahlt ein Licht. Es ist ein Feuer. Es ist Aithusas Feuer! Es sprengt die Decke der Höhle weg. Als sich der Rauch verzieht, erhebt sich aus der Höhle ein Drache. Ein Drache, groß und mächtig, ein Drache, vollkommen und wundervoll. Dann erhebt er sich. Seine Schwingen sind atemberaubend, sie verursachen einen starken Windzug. Aus dem kleinen verkümmerten Drachen ist ein vollkommenes Wesen geworden. Ein vollkommener wundervoller, in ganzer Größe ausgewachsener Drache. Und wie er fliegt! Er gleitet mit dem Wind, er dreht sich in der Luft. Im Sturzflug kommt er auf die beiden staundenen Männer zu um im letzten Augenblick wieder aufzusteigen. Ganz kurz über Arthurs Kopf fliegt Aithusa in ihrer ganzen Schönheit. Merlin hat sich mittlerweile ebenfalls erhoben. Beide laufen ihr nach bis sie eine nahegelegene Lichtung erreichen. Dort ist sie gelandet und erwartet den Drachenmeister und seinen König.


	10. Chapter 10

Als sie die Lichtung betreten, taucht die aufgehende Sonne diesen Ort in ein sanftes Licht. Alle drei stehen sich gegenüber. Der Drache senkt dem Kopf und verneigt sich leicht. Jetzt erwiedern auch die beiden Männer die Geste. Wie wundervoll sie aussieht! Merlin bleibt einfach stehen und betrachtet sie in ihrer ganzen Schönheit. Sie ist einfach perfekt. Die Sonne verleiht ihrer weißen Farbe ein goldenes Schimmern. Arthur fasst sich als erster. Vorsichtig streckt er die Hand aus und geht weiter auf sie zu. Aithusa neigt den Kopf zu ihm herunter. Als der König ihren Kopf berührt, kann er es kaum fassen. "Du bist so wunderschön!" Merlin sieht zu ihm herüber und lächelt seelig. Arthur ist ganz hin und weg. Er geht zu seinem Freund und legt seine Hand auf dessen Schulter. "Arthur? Arthur, wir sollten jetzt aufbrechen." Arthur nickt. Dann sieht er zu Aithusa auf: "Meine Schöne, werden wir uns wiedersehen?" "Das obliegt dem Drachenmeister." Jetzt sehen die beiden Männer sie verblüfft an. Aithusa kann sprechen. Die Höhle, die Magie hat nicht nur ihre körperliche Gestalt vollständig wiederhergestellt, sondern auch ihre verkümmerten Fähigkeiten. Mit glockenklarer, süßer und doch zugleich starker Stimme fügt sie noch hinzu: "Aber, ich bin mir sicher, dass wir uns wiedersehen." Dann breitet sie ihre Schwingen aus und fliegt anmutig in die Höhe. Arthur und Merlin sehen ihr nach. Gemeinsam laufen sie zum Rastplatz zurück.

Dort angekommen, fällt Merlins Blick auf die zerstörte Höhle. Es ist nichts übriggeblieben. Die Höhle ist vollständig in sich zusammengestützt und hat die magischen Kristalle unter sich begraben. Fassungslos steht er vor den Scherben des Geburtsortes der Magie. Arthur sieht mitleidig in sein Gesicht. "Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, wie wichtig sie dir war. Ist ihre Macht jetzt für immer verloren?" Merlin seufzt: "Die Magie an diesem Ort ist nach wie vor lebendig. Die Kristalle sind lediglich unter einer dicken Erdschicht begraben. Nur kann ich sie jetzt nicht mehr erreichen. Aber vielleicht ist es gut so, jetzt kann sie wenigstens auch niemand mißbrauchen." Dann dreht er sich um und beginnt zu packen. Arthur steht schweigend da und sieht seinem Diener zu.


	11. Chapter 11

Auf dem Weg nach Camelot schweigen die beiden Freunde noch immer. Jeder hängt seinen Gedanken nach. Während Merlin den Verlust seiner Kristallhöhle betrauert, versucht der König die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage noch einmal zu rekapitulieren. Keiner der beiden achtet so richtig auf den Weg. Dann bricht der König sein Schweigen. "Merlin?" Der Drachenmeister schrickt aus seinen Gedanken hoch. "Merlin. Der große Drache damals. Hast du ihn befreit? Und ich möchte eine ehrliche Antwort." Merlin nickt. "Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass er vorhatte Camelot anzugreifen. Ich hab mich schrecklich gefühlt. All die Toten, die er verursacht hat..." Er schüttelt den Kopf. Arthur atmet durch. "Du hast hunderte von Menschenleben aufs Spiel gesetzt." Er sieht Merlin an. Merlin weicht seinem Blick aus. "Sein Name war Kilgharrah. Und er war der letzte seiner Art. Und er war ein magisches Geschöpf, wie ich. Und dazu kam, dass ich es ihm versprochen hatte. Ich musste es ihm im Gegenzug für seine Hilfe versprechen." "Für welche Hilfe?" Merlin seufzt. "Es gab Momente, wo ich nicht weiterwusste. Erinnert Ihr Euch an den Troll, den euer Vater geheiratet hat? Er wußte, wie man ihn entzaubert. Er war es auch der mir sagte, wer die Quelle des Schlafzauber während des Angriffs der Ritter von Medhir war. Ohne ihn wären wir alle verloren gewesen. Ich hatte keine Wahl. Danach musste ich ihn einfach befreien."

Arthur schüttelt den Kopf. "Das verstehe ich nicht. Einerseits hat er dir immer geholfen und andererseits hat er Camelot und dich angegriffen. Wieso?" Merlin zuckt mit den Schultern. "Er wollte Rache an eurem Vater. Deshalb hat er angegriffen. Euer Vater hat alle bis auf ihn getötet. Er war der Letzte und viele Jahre unter dem Schloß eingesperrt." Arthur nickt. "Aber wieso hat er dir dann erst geholfen?" Merlin sieht seinem König in die Augen. "Er wollte, das ich ihn befreie. Dazu brauchte er mein Vertrauen. Aber da war noch etwas. Seltsamerweise hat er immer an Euch geglaubt. Er war es, der mir erzählte, dass es mein Schicksal sei Euch zu beschützen." Er lächelt. "Ihr könnt Euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie begeistert ich zu dem Zeitpunkt war. Ich sollte Euch beschützen, ausgerechnet den größten königlichen Arsch, der mir über den Weg gelaufen ist." Er grinst seinen König an. Arthur muss unwillkürlich ebenfalls lächeln. Beide reiten Seite an Seite weiter. Vor Ihnen tauchen bereits die Türme Camelots mit ihren Bannern auf.


	12. Chapter 12

Gwen läuft freudestrahlend auf ihren Mann zu. "Arthur, du und Merlin, ihr habt euch viel Zeit gelassen. Ich wollte schon einen Suchtrupp nach euch aussenden." Arthur küsst Gwen. "Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was ich alles gesehen und erfahren habe." Er hält inne und sieht sie an. "Und wie blind ich all die Jahre gewesen sein muss." Er schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich kann kaum glauben, das ein einzelner Mensch so viele Geheimnisse haben kann. Ich kann nur froh sein, dass Merlin mein Freund ist. Ich möchte ihn jedenfalls nicht zum Feind haben." Gwen lächelt. "Da mache ich mir keine Sorgen. Etwas anderes dagegen, sollte uns mehr Sorgen bereiten." Arthur runzelt die Stirn. "Was ist in meiner Abwesenheit passiert?" Gwen seufzt. "Uns haben Berichte erreicht, wonach es in Camlann spukt. Die Händler, die dort durch die Schlucht ziehen, reden von seltsamen Geräuschen. Als ob dort das pure Böse haust." Arthur schüttelt den Kopf. "Das sind doch alles Märchen. Nachwirkungen der großen Schlacht. Jetzt werden daraus Sagen und Geschichten." Gwen nickt. "Du hast sicherlich Recht. Aber die Menschen dort fürchten sich." Der König seufzt. "Ich werde morgen einen Trupp Reiter aussenden. Die werden dort nach dem Rechten sehen, dann sind die Menschen beruhigt." Gwen nickt, stellt sich hinter ihn und legt ihre Arme um ihn. "Das habe ich bereits veranlasst. Sie dürften Camlann bereits gestern erreicht haben und werden heute zurück erwartet." Arthur lächelt. "Was habe ich nur für eine schlaue und weise Königin." Beide küssen sich innig.

Merlin stürmt ins Zimmer. Mitten im Lauf hält er an, als er seinen König und seine Königin in einen Kuss vertieft sieht. Wütend sieht ihn Arthur an. "Merlin! Verdammt, wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, du sollst anklopfen!" Merlin schüttelt den Kopf. "Verzeiht. Aber eine Angelegenheit von großer Wichtigkeit erwartet Euch im Ratszimmer." Arthur und Gwen seufzen und erheben sich. Zu dritt laufen sie ins Ratszimmer.

Im Ratszimmer haben sich bereits Sir Leon und Sir Galahad sowie Gaius eingefunden. Vor ihnen steht einer der Ritter der Patrouille, die nach Camlann unterwegs war. Er ist verletzt und seine Kleider zerrissen. Arthur und Merlin tauschen sofort besorgte Blicke. "Was ist passiert? Und wo ist der Rest der Patrouille?" Der Ritter beginnt zaghaft zu erzählen. "Als wir Camlann erreichten, war zunächst alles friedlich. Dann plötzlich zog sich der Himmel zu und ein Gewitter kam auf. Alles ging so schnell, dass wir keinen Schutz suchen konnten. Dann schlug auch schon der erste Blitz neben uns ein. Viele der Ritter waren sofort tot. Es roch nach verbranntem Fleisch und überall lagen Leichenteile. Wir wenigen Überlebeneden wollten Camlann sofort verlassen. Wir hatten bereits gewendet, als wir diese kalte grausame Stimme hörten. Sie lachte. Als wir zu ihr aufsahen, stand da ein Mann. Er war ganz in schwarz gekleidet und seine Augen leuchten gruselig. Uns fuhr der Schreck in alle Glieder. Er lachte. Er stand da oben und lachte uns aus. Dann hob er die Hände und weitere Blitze schlugen in unserer Nähe ein. Er versuchte uns zu töten. Einen nach dem Anderen. Dann ist er plötzlich verschwunden. Er hat sich einfach in Luft aufgelöst. Ich hatte großes Glück. Aber alle anderen sind tot. Sie sind tot." Entsetztes Schweigen folgt der Schilderung des Ritters. Enträftet sinkt der Ritter zusammen. Merlin fängt ihn auf und Gaius tritt zu ihm heran. "Bringt ihn in seine Gemächer. Er ist völlig erschöpft." Arthur nickt und Sir Leon und Sir Galahad bringen ihren Kameraden aus dem Zimmer. Gaius folgt ihnen. Als sie das Zimmer verlassen haben, sehen Gwen und Arthur Merlin fragend an. "Wer war das?" Merlin schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kenne niemanden, der so mächtig ist." Arthur fragt ihn erneut: "Aber es ist, was ich vermute? Zauberei?" Merlin nickt. "Es hört sich jedenfalls so an." Gwen sieht die beiden Männer an: "Was werdet ihr jetzt tun?" Merlin sieht seinen König ebenfalls an. "Er ist fort. Im Augenblick können wir gar nichts tun." Arthur nickt. "Es gefällt mir nicht, dass zu sagen. Aber er hat Recht. Wir können keinen Geist jagen. Wir müssen warten bis er sich wieder zeigt." Merlin sieht seinen König besorgt an. Dann verlassen alle drei das Ratszimmer ebenfalls.


	13. Chapter 13

Als Merlin Arthurs Gemächer betritt, erwartet der ihn bereits. Er lehnt an seinem Schreibtisch und hat die Arme verschränkt. Skeptisch tritt Merlin an ihn heran: "Was ist los?" Arthur lächelt und nimmt die Arme herunter: "Ich wollte dir nur sagen, das mich dein Vertrauen, das du mir in den letzten Tagen entgegengebracht hast, wirklich ehrt. Und ich wollte dir ebenfalls zeigen, dass ich dir und deiner Magie trotz der jüngsten Ereignisse vertraue." Merlin ist immernoch skeptisch: "Ihr macht mir Angst. Was ist los?" De König umrundet seinen Schreibtisch und nimmt etwas in die Hand. Er geht er auf seinen Diener zu. "Ich habe dir noch gar nicht richtig gedankt." Er steht jetzt direkt vor Merlin und sieht ihm in die Augen: "Ich weiß nicht, was er kann, aber ich bin mir sicher, du wirst etwas damit anzufangen wissen." Er drückt Merlin einen Samtbeutel in Hand. Sofort spürt Merlin die Macht, die in ihm steckt. Es ist der Kristall von Neahtid. "Ich dachte, nachdem du deine Kristallhöhle verloren hast, brauchst du ihn vielleicht. Er ist in seiner Form den Kristallen der Höhle entsprechend." Merlin ist sprachlos. Langsam nimmt er den Kristall aus dem Säckchen. Als er seine Sprache wiedergefunden hat, antwortet er: "Arthur, das ist... ich danke Euch." Arthur sieht zu dem Kristall in Merlins Hand hinab: "Nun, was kann er? Was macht er? Weshalb ist er für euch Zauberer so wichtig?" Merlin antwortet zögerlich: "Er entstammt der Kristallhöhle. Und für diejenigen die ihn beherrschen, enthält er große Macht und großes Wissen." Er will ihn wieder in das Säckchen stecken. Aber Arthur hält seine Hand fest: "In wie fern?" Merlin seufzt: "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das möchte. Ich habe das bereits hinter mir." Arthur sieht Merlin jetzt verblüfft an: "Wie meinst du das? Ich dachte du freust dich darüber." Merlin schüttelt den Kopf: "My Lord, das tue ich. Ich kann mir kaum ein größeres Geschenk vorstellen. Ihr könnt Euch gar nicht vorstellen, was das für mich bedeutet. Aber der Kristall ist gefährlich. Als ich ihn das letzte Mal in der Hand hielt, zwang er mich hinzusehen. Mittlerweile weiß ich die Kristalle zu beherrschen, aber sie flößen mir immer noch Respekt ein. Vielleicht sollte er besser da bleiben, wo er ist. In der königlichen Schatzkammer." Jetzt ist es Arthur, der sprachlos ist. "Ich verstehe das alles nicht. Was macht ihn so gefählich?" Merlin nimmt den Kristall in die Hand: "Er kann die Vergangenheit zeigen und die Gegenwart. Er vermag aber auch eine Zukunft vorherzusagen. Ich werde es Euch zeigen." Merlin sieht den Kristall an. Als seine Augen die Farbe wechseln, beginnt sich im Innneren des Kristalls etwas zu bewegen. Ein Bild erscheint. Fasziniert sieht Arthur hinein.

Der Kristall zeigt Mordreds Grab. Alles ist friedlich. Nichts scheint die Ruhe des Toten zu stören. Ganz plötzlich, schiebt sich eine Hand aus dem Erdreich in die Höhe. Dann ist der Hügel in ein helles Licht getaucht. Und es knallt gewaltig. Eine große Staubwolke geht mit dem Knall einher. Steine fliegen durch die Luft. Als sich der Staub verzieht, steht an der Stelle des Grabhügels ein Mann. Er ist ganz in schwarz gekleidet. Es ist der Mann, den der Ritter der Patrouille beschrieben hat. Es ist Mordred! Seine Finger sind knochig. An einer Stelle in seinem Körper, in Höhe seines Bauches, klafft ein großes Loch, aus dem Sand rieselt. Er ist bereits tot! Mordred ist als Untoter in die Welt der Sterblichen zurückgekehrt. Als er aufblickt, spürrt man förmlich dessen Kälte, sein Blick ist eisig. Seine Augen leuchten furchteinflößend. Er reißt die Hände nach oben zum Himmel, der sich augenblicklich zuzieht. Wolken verdecken die Sonne und es wird schlagartig stockfinster. Blitze zucken durch die Luft. .

Entsetzt, lässt Merlin den Kristall fallen. Er sinkt auf seine Knie. Das Bild Mordreds verschwindet. Arthur steht ihm regungslos gegenüber. Merlin sieht zu seinem König auf. Tränen laufen ihm über das Gesicht: "Er ist zurückgekommen. Er ist zurückgekommen um Euch zu holen."


End file.
